Playing with the Dead
by Badguy L I
Summary: Phira, a young woman looking for the answers why her parents had abandoned her for Shinra and died, wounds up in a vacant mansion and finds someone sleeping in a coffin. Not knowing what else to do but find the truth she becomes a slave to him. Vincentoc
1. One: Coffin

Playing with the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc characters.

Phira Tsounamaki-a young woman who is interested in finding the mysteries about Shinra and the renments of Jenova. She has golden color hair and magenta colored eyes.

One: A coffin...

It was a large mansion, like the one that at least everyone would have loved to live in it. But it was dark and mysterious something that I would have loved to explore if I wasn't abandoned as a child. Now I am on a mission to figure out why I was left in this mansion. Something was cold in this mansion though, as I placed a hand on a black coffin. The coffin was smooth and cold. It was cold as ice. "This shouldn't be so difficult." I said as I lifted the cover up slowly until it was completely removed. A young man dressed in red and black with dark brown hair and a gold clawed arm was lying in it. He looked so calm and peaceful I knew this couldn't have been a normal human. "This must be something new. There isn't anyone else here." I said as I was about to touch the man's face. Suddenly the gold clawed hand grabbed me by the wrist. "You were calling me weren't you?" he simply asked with his red eyes glaring into mine. "Uh...um...well sort of." I stammered trying to speak clearly. "Explain." The man ordered making the grip on my arm tighter.

"Damn it, if you let go of me,then maybe I could just tell you." I said as I soon felt the pain in my muscle tissue. The man sat up as he released me then shook his head. "Don't ever try calling me. You being here is a mistake-somewhat maybe a fatal one. Leave now." he ordered just when I touched his cheek. "You are not human are you?" I asked. "...No. I am not completely human. Are you interested in knowing what I have become?" The man said. "Actually I am. First, give me your name stranger?" I said with a grin. "I'm sorry but it is common courtesy if you give me your name." The man said showing no emotion. I blushed lightly at his handsome face a took a few steps back. "The name is Phira Tsounamaki. I am not part of Shinra or whoever you sense is pissing you off. Now tell me your name." I said placing a hand on my hip.

The man walked out of his coffin and held his hand out. "Vincent Valentine. You seem pretty young to be around here by yourself. How old are you?" Vincent asked not being at least interested. "A woman doesn't tell her weight or age." I said nodding my head. Vincent gave me an angry glare with I thought was sort of cute but I wasn't interested in him; well hopefully not. "You must leave here at once." Vincent said in a mono sound of tone. "What? There is no way I am leaving this place unless you force me or give me a good reason to." I pointed out. "You aren't like the others who enters then immediately leaves. Fine then, you will become a slave if you stay." Vincent said as he glanced at his coffin. "Heh, I'm not going to give up that easily. Being a slave is not a good vacation idea either. I'm going to look around this place and figure out why my foster parents brought me here." I said walking towards the door.

"Don't be foolish. You are not allowed to travel this area freely." Vincent warned as I stopped in my tracks. "Don't hate me for this but, the reason why I am here is because my parents abandoned me here for Shinra. They died while trying to create a being that would destroy us all." I explained not showing any pain in my voice. My heart started slowing down a bit causing me to fall on my knees. "Shit...it's happening again. Damn heart, I knew this would be a problem." I muttered trying to breathe calmly. Vincent approached me while I was on the floor. "Your heart is getting weaker by the moment, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact it is. I have a heart problem so what." I said as I stood up. Vincent just watched me stand and lean to the side. "You seem so fragile. Anyone who would hurt you would cause you to break." Vincent said coldly with his soft voice. I glared at him silently and turned away, "I have already been broken. I am just letting it all go and fade away." "Do you know what has caused you to break?" Vincent asked as his eyes shined red. This red was not the type of red I usually sought out to see. "That is none of your business." I said walking away slowly. "Now if you don't mind. I will be roaming around the place for my own amusement." I said before leaving the room. The mansion was large from where I was currently located, may be a bit too large for myself alone to live in. As I went down into the laboratory my body froze in shock.

I saw shattered glass all over the floor. It was not pleasant seeing all of this. I stood there speechless until a golden claw grabbed my arm. I felt the cold sharpness against my pale skin. "Vincent...! This place is-" "Not a sight to see if that is what you're thinking." Vincent finished my statement. "What the hell happened?" I asked clearing my throat. "It is I that happened here...that is why I never wanted anyone to come here. To see this..." Vincent said releasing my arm slowly. I walked a step forward then took a deep breathe. "My parents were killed here weren't they?" I asked solemnly. "..." Vincent didn't answer. I turned around and met his gaze. "Vincent, this is not your fault. I know it isn't. You weren't the one behind this so please don't be sad." I said with a gentle smile. Vincent just glared at me then gave me a weak smile. "You want to stay here?" he asked. "Yes..." I answered shaking my head. "Fine then in this mansion you are my slave." Vincent said.

As I was granted access to everything inside the mansion except the laboratory and his room. "This is your room now." Vincent said as he escorted me to the guest room. The guest room was pretty large especially for just one person. "Okay." I said walking over to the dresser. "I will arrive later to pick you up so that we can discuss the rules but for now, get some rest." Vincent said with out any amusement in his voice then left. "Oh okay." I said as I sat on the bed. The bed sheets were satin laced with silk. This mansion must've had some rich people living inside or somebody was robbed. As I was about to lay down Vincent was standing in the doorway. "There are some clothes for you to wear." he pointed out. "I prefer you wear something that is different from the current clothes that you are wearing." he finished. "If you need me I will be in the coffin." Vincent then closed the door behind him. This made me feel sort of nervous. It was about midnight already so I decided to take a nap then meet him after a few hours. 


	2. Two: Coffin bait

Playing with the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc characters.

Phira Tsounamaki-a young woman who is interested in finding the mysteries about Shinra and the renments of Jenova. She has golden color hair and magenta colored eyes.

Two: Coffin Bait

When I woke up it was 4:00 a.m. Damn, it was still late for me to be awake, by this time I would have been sleep, completely. I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway in a velvet red colored gown. It felt a bit cold and disturbing walking through the hallways but heading into the dining room wouldn't be so bad then. I glanced a peek through the door and noticed Vincent sitting at the end of the table in his normal clothes still. Right when I entered he took a long glance at me with his red eyes and I almost stiffened. "...Sit down Phira," he said with out even blinking, "Have something to eat." I nodded nervously and walked over to the other end of the table and sat down. The food looked divine but I knew if I began eating Vincent would stare. "Vincent...what is the matter?" I asked trying to redeem myself. "Yes Phira, what is it?" he asked right before he started eating. I just watched him but thinking about what I was going to say didn't seem to matter. "Why did you accept me in being your slave?" I asked nervously. Vincent stood up silently and approached me slowly until our faces barely touched.

Feeling his breath made my stomach churn wildly. "You're too close..." I muttered trying to say at least a few words. "..." Vincent moved a step back and went back to his chair. He stayed silent until he cleared his throat, "Tell me-how long do you want to stay here?" "It doesn't matter. I only came here to find some answers so I guess it'll be until I received them." I spoke reaching for the glass of wine. "It will be a very long time then." Vincent said calmly. Hearing him make a sigh made me worry a bit. Knowing him for at least a few hours didn't help so I guess trying to be happy would be a shitty idea. "I'm going to bed." I excused myself from the dining room and headed towards my quarters. The mansion was mysterious and helplessly wandering around would get me lost. "He's gentle but cold..." I thought as I laid on the bed. Hiding under the sheets kept me from the cold and fear. Sleeping wasn't a problem either.

In the late afternoon, I stayed in my room. Vincent, however, seemed to be occupied in his coffin. Suddenly, a ringing sound came from the room's phone. I didn't pay attention to it at first until it rung the fifth time. "Come to my room." Vincent ordered. "Yes." I hung the phone up and left my room. Calling Vincent "Master" would not be really the best thing to do and acting more polite would have proven that I was pathetic. Entering the room, Vincent was outside his coffin giving me a cold stare. "We had some visitors, do you know about them?" he asked. "No. I came here on my own." I said as he walked closer. "Do not think that I will treat you gently as a slave. Human beings are the lowest creatures that walk the earth and for you-you are included." Vincent said as he sat down on the couch. "Though...you and her act the same." he mentioned. "Yes, the voice and behavior. All too similar." he added. "Who are you talking about...who is her?" I asked curious. "It's nothing. Make sure that no one ever enters this mansion again." he turned away.

Leaving his room, I looked at the painting in the living room that hung above the fire place. It was a young woman with brown hair and dark eyes. She looked beautiful but sad. "Her...I am similar to her...in voice and behavior..." I thought as I walked closer. "Why is he comparing me to her?" I questioned quietly. "What are you doing?" Vincent's voice made me gasp. "I was looking at the picture of this woman. Is this her?" I asked. "...Get out." he yelled coldly. I did as I was told and headed straight for my room. Locking the doors, I slid under the sheets of my bed and calmed myself down. Trembling from the cold wind that was escaping the cracks of the window and Vincent's rage, I closed my eyes hoping that this event was just all a dream even though it was reality. Hearing the door unlock, I ran out of bed and opened up the window. Hoping to escape, the chances were slim. Outside of the window was nothing but a dim ocean view.

Vincent entered the room with his eyes shining red. He didn't seem to happy with the way he was staring at me. Holding his golden claw out I almost leaned out of the window. "Don't even think about it. Escaping that way will lead to your death." he muttered as I looked behind myself. "You don't care and I don't even if I die." I spat out as I continued to lean out the window. Wrapping one arm around my waist, Vincent dragged me onto the bed and held me their roughly. I struggled as I tried to get free of his grip. He was winning anyway. "Stop acting like a child." he murmured into my ear. "I'm not going to beat you." "Really now?" I gave him a suspicious glare. "Yes. I am not going to beat you. You were staring at the painting what for?" he spoke kindly. "You compared me to her." I said depressed. 


	3. Three: Her

Playing with the dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy series or anything related to that. I own Oc characters.

Phira Tsounamaki-a young woman who is interested in finding the mysteries about Shinra and the renments of Jenova. She has golden color hair and magenta colored eyes.

Three: Her

"...Do you really care about living?" Vincent questioned, "Especially when I mentioned her...?"

I had my head down. Knowing that I would be nothing like her to Vincent made me sick.

"Stay away from me...I need my space Master." I stammered on that last word. Vincent stopped moving closer and backed away slowly.

"Fine. I shall give you your space for some time then I will return to you to see if you have improved." he spoke harshly as he left the room slamming the door abruptly behind him. It has been three days since I've seen Vincent.

"Geez, I can't leave this place and I'm not getting anywhere to finding the answers. Hmph, well screw him." I thought as I left my room.

The whole mansion was quiet and Vincent remained inside his coffin.

Vincent?

Why was I thinking about him?

Vincent never really cared for me, I am just his slave.

A slave trapped inside a mansion with only him owning me. No one else can decide for me and I am limited to where I could go.

Vincent had only compared me to her.

"What should I do?" I thought as I entered the courtyard.

The courtyard had flower beds which were looking well even no one took care of them. These flowers weren't organic but artificial as if they were all an experiment. There were yellow, pink, red, and white roses blooming all over. 

"They're pretty." I complimented as I pricked my finger on a thorn, "But they spill blood."

"Why are you out here? I thought you would be in your room." Vincent's voice was present.

He walked silently along the tiles.

"Heh, I may be your slave but I am not restricted from here." I said ignorantly turning around facing him.

"You seem angry." Vincent said calmly.

"No really? You kept me stuck in this damn place while you frickin' sleep. You wouldn't speak to me and now I feel like shit because of you." I scolded.

"You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your head." Vincent suggested.

"Go get bent." I turned away from Vincent and looked at the roses.

"I am sorry." he finished. "What?" I was surprised at his words. "You are a dependent woman. Your heart makes you think differently. That is why you must stay here." Vincent took me by the arm.

"Vincent, what do you want from me?" I questioned. "Your presence. That is all I want from you." he answered.

"Is it more than that?" I asked.

"If you want it to be more than that then yes." he added.

"I do not know if I want it that way..." I sighed.

"You need to decide now." Vincent said holding his grip.

"I hate doing this." I said almost crying.

"People ordered me to think and haven't ever gave me time to. Please don't make this any harder for me. I beg of you..." I said closing my eyes. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me.

Vincent held me from behind and hugged me gently.

"I want to stay here." I answered. "I don't like seeing you alone here...and it worries me whenever I don't see you."

"Phira." Vincent spoke softly.

"The first time you called me by my name." I turned around and kissed him for a moment. Vincent gave me a surprised look and then made a gentle smile.

"You seem to be a bit nervous. I guess you haven't been shown affection for a while." I said smiling. "You're right." Vincent picked me up and carried me to back inside mansion. I guess I wasn't leaving this place any way.

The end

- - -  
Author's note:

This is a short story I know but I just wanted to see how this one would be I might write more

Dedicate this story for Toboemoon and all those Vincent fans

Please leave reviews if I should continue this story 


End file.
